


The Dilemma

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crying Breakfast Friends, Gen, Hiatus, Humor, Internal Conflict, Metafiction, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shoulder Angel/Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: The hiatus is making Steven want to do some very... UN-Steven-y things.





	The Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> You can already tell where this story is coming from, can't you?

Steven's favorite show, _Crying Breakfast Friends!_ , was rather infamous for it's lengthy hiatuses. But because it happened pretty much anytime after really important episodes, Steven was used to it. So, he figured, he could just wait for the next TV event patiently like he always did.

But the hiatus this time was totally different.

The show had its latest episode end on a gripping cliffhanger. Its creator, Samantha Pepper, was famous for gripping viewers like him with intense feels and cliffhangers, but now there was no telling what could happen in the future, because the network finally placed their shows under better security. The thoughts of what could possibly happen would make Steven shudder with anticipation as his heart raced. He just wanted to know what would be of the main plot!

Almost three months passed. Zero. Zilch. Zip. There was still nothing but radio silence from the network. Only a few tidbits of any sort related to the next _Crying Breakfast Friends_ episode was teased, but that was it. Not even any information was revealed during the second biggest Comic-Con in America this October, which was quite odd considering how popular the show was.

Being in the dark and all of the theories that just kept popping up was taking a toll on poor Steven's sanity. Hey, at this rate, even leaks (which he normally hated) sounded appealing to him; another incident like the one that happened on the first day of the big month of May would seem like a Starsend, even if it did end up giving him a heart attack.

Finally, one day, Steven couldn't take it anymore. He felt the urge to do _something_ about this. On his phone, he went to the show's network's main website, scrolled down, and came across the contact email. He just looked at it for a while, wondering "Maybe I could try asking them when the episodes are coming back?"

Just then, a miniature version of Steven with demon horns, black bat wings, and a pointy devil tail appeared on his left shoulder in a puff of smoke.

"Give 'em a piece of your mind!" Devil Steven smugly suggested as he held his pitchfork high in the air. "Do it, Steven!"

At that, a second miniature version of Steven, but instead with a glowing halo over his head and feathery angel wings, appeared on his right shoulder, also in a puff of smoke.

"Steven, you shouldn't!" Angel Steven shook his head as he gripped his harp tightly in his hands. "It's not worth it!"

"Hey, why not?" Devil Steven questioned Angel Steven. "All the other fans are probably giving them strongly worded letters too!"

"It's not the show's crew, but you'd still seem like you're harassing people!" Angel Steven countered. "Are we really that desperate?"

"Ugh, even for you, you are _such_ a goody-two shoes!" scoffed Devil Steven.

"Well, if they're so good, go ahead and _try 'em on_!" Angel Steven got ready to remove his sandals to chuck at Devil Steven's head.

Steven, the back-and-forth argument giving him a headache, furiously brushed both his shoulder devil and angel away (they disappeared like they appeared: in puffs of smoke), and sighed. He put down his phone and turned to his video games to try to distract himself again.

"I can get through this hiatus..." he assured himself. "I got through the big one that lasted almost half a year, so I can get through this one too...!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
